Today, medical simulation systems exist to train physicians inexperienced in specific medical procedures or to sharpen the memory or senses of seasoned physicians. One category of medical procedures for simulation includes medical operations within blood vessels. In such operations, concentric medical tools, such as a catheter and guidewire, may be inserted into the blood vessel through a restricted opening into the blood vessel. Therefore, a medical simulation system has a user insert the tools into an opening and attempt to simulate the medical procedure as the user moves the tools in and out of the opening.
One problem with existing medical simulation systems is that conventional computer simulation systems may not provide an immersive feel. As a result, a doctor may need to interact with the simulation system in a way that may not occur while performing the procedure on a live subject. For example, a simulation system may require a doctor to enter settings for particular tools to be used, to change the view or perspective of the subject, or to physically interface the tool and the system before interaction by the system with the tool.